


Picking up the pieces of a shattered Realm

by ViserraBlackfyre233



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birth of the Golden Age of Westeros, Character Study, Dark Jon, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViserraBlackfyre233/pseuds/ViserraBlackfyre233
Summary: The aftermath of the second dance between Daenerys and Aegon leaves only Jon behind as the last remaining Targaryen. Whose sole duty to Westeros is to pick up the pieces of a shattered realm that needs to be rebuilt, need’s to change. If he succeeds he brings about the golden age of Westeros leaving it more prosperous and progressive than before, the way Daenerys had wanted it.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 28





	Picking up the pieces of a shattered Realm

**(Jon Pov)**

Standing inside the cooling ashes of the melted red keep’s throne room. That had been burnt to the ground during the twistedly hot dance of dragons between his late wife and the black dragon. The only thing that had survived was that curse it iron throne that had caused everything that had befallen Westeros for nearly a decade, “I wish it melted in the storm of fire between Drogon and Viserion.”

“The fighting over this throne I now sit upon has caused me the loss of many I loved, and now the latest is my beloved wife.” It filled him with such anger that he longed to turn his back on the whole thing. To take his only remaining link to Dany across the narrow sea to the home she longed for, the house with the little red door.

But he couldn’t, ruling Westeros was in his blood, both dragon and wolf. And Westeros needed a Targaryen more than ever before to rebuild it after the madness of stags and lions that had torn it apart so deeply only for greater evils to reap even more vengeance. The realm needed change so that monsters like Joffrey Waters to Ramsey Snow and Euron Greyjoy could never rise again.

He would create the better world that Dany had longed to make better staring in Essos. And he would make sure that their daughter gained the inheritance she had fought so brutality for wouldn’t be in Vain, “Rhaenys shall rule.”

Clutching tightly at his young two moons old daughter who could barely remember the mother who had loved her so deeply. Or that she had been robbed of the chance to have her mother guide her into a young woman worthy of their house. His hatred for the black dragon reared up and even thought their were no more he longed to wipe them away from history. But he would leave them so all could see the house of Blackfyre for what they are, “In case more decide to slither over the sea” he thought darkly.

Glancing down at his little daughter who bore the name of his late sister who had been murdered so brutally it almost made him weep to think of her frightening last moments, “But that won’t be your fate” hissing protectively to himself.

He found himself thinking upon those women of house Targaryen who bore the name Rhaenys. Each bore a tragic story from queen Rhaenys the fallen to the Queen who never was and finally his older sister the tragic. Remembered only for her death the haunting lessons of what war costed of innocents and not the sweet, cheeky little girl she was or the woman she could have been.

“A cursed name!” exclaimed Dany when he desired to name his daughter for the sister he never knew to honor what had been sacrificed in the name of the mad prince’s folly, “Think of you’re sister and her heartbreaking end! Or the women who bore the name before her! Why should we give her such a name?”

“Because I want to wipe away the stain my sister’s shade. I want them to remember her as the little girl she was and not a tragedy she became. Most of all this Rhaenys shall never befall such fates while I still drawl breath.”

Softly smiling while almond shaped eyes curiously darted around an unfamiliar place. They were a wonderful sight in all the death and misery inside this burned down keep. A lovely shade of deep purple that neither of her parents bore, but those who knew queen Rhaella stated she had the same eyes before Aerys snuffed the life out of her.

Little Rhaenys was just as beautiful as her mother was baring the striking looks of Old Valyria with only a long face to tell the tale of her first men roots. Yet unlike her mother silver-blonde hers appeared to resemble pure snow in the sunlight full of Rhoynish curls like that of her distant cousins of house Martell who were at Dragonstone’s court.

Thinking on that he whispered softly to his giggling child, “I shall raise you to be proud of all that you come from.”

His little dragon was sure to be the beauty like her mother with a face that held thick, arched eyebrows and pouting slim lips. And that was enough to soothe the wounds in his heart that Dany’s death had left behind when she fought Aegon. Oh but he had avenged her rooting all that belonged to Aegon Blackfyre who sought to take her’s and by default Rhaenys inheritance.

Refusing to dwell on such dark thoughts any longer, “My sweet princess.” Snuggling closely with the little girl who let out a musical giggle and planted a sweet kiss on his scarred cheek, “I love you” she stumbled slightly through the words.

His lips creasing slightly staring down into haunting eyes that looked up at him with such adoration and trust as she knew he would do anything to protect her, “And I will always love you.”

Sensing Rhaegal curling up next to the iron throne letting out a mourning growl. Leaning over he softly petted his warm snout, “I know I miss your mother too.” He then felt the soft snow colored fur of ghost brush up against him while his daughter rubbed her face against Rhaegal’s warm snout while a small hand burrowed itself into ghost’s fur.

Filled with worry at first thinking she would burn until he remembered, “She doesn’t burn just like Dany.” Remembering the time she had stepped into the fireplace before his eyes at Dragonstone teasing him when he refused to believe the title unburnt, “She sure did prove me wrong on that” he mused.

Suddenly his ear’s picked up the shuffling of feet, which made Rhaegal and ghost both stiffen protectively. Dragon and wolf barred their teeth fearsomely enough that Rhaenys moved away her innocent face pale with fright. Clutching her tightly while his available hand moved towards the hilt of his sword dark sister ready to wage a war to protect what he held dear, “I won’t lose Rhaenys like I lost her mother.”

Only calming down when he saw who the source of the noise was. Hand falling away from the hilt speaking gruffly, “What is it?”

Staring down from the iron throne at a short man whose mismatched eyes were grave. “Lord Tyrion” he stated seriously, “What is that you need?”

Stoically eyeing the man who gave him the wisdom that had helped him rise high in life, he had never forgotten who or what he was.

He knew the man had been in king’s landing overseeing the rebuilding of the kingdom’s capital that would be greater than it ever was before. Only once had he glimpsed upon king’s landing and wondered what the hell had king Robert or his hand’s Jon Arryn and his uncle Ned Stark to the host of king’s that followed had been doing to improve their plight. Sneering internally, “It’s no wonder Westeros fell so low when the king can’t even make his home base flourish.”

Snapping of his thoughts, “Your grace we need to talk.” Stiffening at the dark tone of the normally cheerful and joking drunk man his hand was. Who could normally be found with a wine cask in one hand and a whore in the other, at the moment he had neither.

“Something’s wrong” he thought to himself observing the grave look that had appeared in his hand’s whose green and black eyes.

Tyrion continued on, “We need to deal with the faith that my idiot sister unleashed. It seems the dance hasn’t put a dent in their growing number if anything it’s only made more embrace it.” Wincing at the mention of the dance and the spite entering his hand’s harden voice.

Even with her tragic end Tyrion had yet to let of his hatred for his sister. Cersei had been put to death by the pretender before she could flee the red keep along with her youngest son Tommen and the late Margery Tyrell herself. Which had proved to be a mistake when the Westerlands reared up in rage led by Jaime Lannister and even parts of the reach namely house Tyrell to his wife’s side.

“You know what you need to do, show them you’re just a dragon” was what Dany would have told him if she had been faced with such a problem.

The Old Jon whose head had been filled with tales of honor by his so-called uncle before he went to the wall where he had his wakeup call to how the world really works. That lesson had come in the form of a knife sheathed into his heart when he tried to do the right thing and rescue who he thought of his beloved Arya. But after that he had killed the boy becoming a man that maester Aemon had wanted him to be, would have been aghast with honor.

“But I’m no longer that.” Sometimes a king must be ruthless in order to achieve peace. This was something Westeros desperately needed, “Never Maegor the Cruel or Aerys the mad king though.” Remembering the childhood stories of their cruelty which flowed through his blood, but he would never stoop to that level.

“How do you purpose we deal with such a group. Many of the south worship the seven” he said curiously silently seeing his hand had a plan that would be different from his own, “Burn them all” whispered the dark voice in his head.

Shaken out such dark thoughts when his daughter’s curious hands made their way into his thick nest of black curls. Shifting his hip so she would have a higher reach. Barely allowing his thin lips to crack a smile towards her when she gave a delighted giggle. She was the one thing that could make him smile just like her mother once did.

Tyrion said what he had been thinking, “We need to make battle with them and turn it into your field of fire or Harrenhal just like the conqueror did, so they’ll submit. To show them that you are the new authority of Westeros and you won’t tolerate their terror.” State in a voice that dripped like honey to entice him into what he wanted.

Knowing his hand was manipulating, but this time he would allow it for it was the clearest solution. While the voice in his head whispered in delight, “We’ll burn them all.” He wondered if this was what Mad king Aerys heard before he went mad.

Some days he felt he was going mad like King Aerys or his beloved had been towards the end when those she trusted with her heart betrayed her cut so deeply. With all that he had been through from slowly losing each beloved sibling in horrible ways or so he thought. To the lose of his first love fiery Ygritte taken by arrows like those he felt pierce his heart when he found her bleeding out onto the white snow to the dagger in his heart from his men’s betrayal.

“To all the wars that followed from retaking the North to the battles against the others and the dance of red and black dragons” he thought mournfully of how war and suffering he had seen in his lifetime.

“We’ll burn them all so another war had can be prevented” the same voice whispering the promise of peace like honey, “This one time be Maegor so all will bow before the emperor of Westeros and dragon’s bay.”

Shaking his head not seeing the concerned look his hand face bore. Too busy thinking upon the words of that dark voice that sounded so tempting to him at the moment. Before he thought about the thousands of knights and commons alike that burn into ashes in order to achieve the peace that Westeros needed before it could be rebuilt all the while focusing his energy on the places his beloved had taken in Essos.

“And this time many things will change. All will be worthy of your sacrifices for new world to come” the dark voice stated with satisfaction at the fact that it was winning this battle of wills.

When this was whispered flashes of his uncle whose head at been placed on the pike’s of the red keep wall to his favorite brother Robb last moments at the red wedding along with his mother and thousands of Northernmen betrayed under oaths of honor. To all the horror’s that sweet lady like Sansa had endured that had transformed her into a woman he didn’t recognize much less the same for Arya, Bran and Rickon. To his stepmother Queen Elia herself whose fate even as a child horrified him and left him wondering how a man of honor like his father could ever be friends with a king that laughed joyfully as stepped over the bodies of innocent towards his throne.

As the shades of each person he knew of who suffered horrible fates underneath the old ways of Westeros swirled around him, “I shall be worthy.” Not to mention the untold stories of those whom he didn’t know of.

Coming back into the present, “I know that it must be hard for you to be so ruthless in that manner being raised by the honorable Ned Stark.”

Right when he was about to speak, “Yes I know we need the people’s love, and don’t want to be compared to Maegor the cruel or Mad King Aerys, but this must be done.” Another attempt at manipulation once again when Tyrion foresaw he had fallen into a contemplative silence.

Cutting him off before he could again, “A new world is coming Lord Tyrion, the faith shall either bow or they’ll learn why they should fear a dragon something they’ve forgotten no doubt.”

Looking down at his stunned hand while he hardened his eyes allowing them to reflect the darkness that the voice inside his head desired to unleash, “I know what needs to be for Westeros sake no matter what it is.”

Glancing all around the room where dust and ashes scattered over the glass as he walked towards the gapping hole in the wall. He had never seen the capital before, but he had rumors of how despite the beauty that was inside this keep was the ugly and mangled city. Now all of this was nothing but charred, melted and twisted remains of stone revealing the ugly truth that had been this place.

Watching calmly as the mess was being removed by men and women alike who had once lived here. Along with the soldiers who had once surrounded the city now on standby until after the coronation where they would link up to fight the faith. Speaking of, “Lord Tyrion have has the location of the enemy been pinpointed.”

“Yes, our little viper has managed to slither away with more than enough intelligence” stated Tyrion with a proud smirk at his cunning plan. While it had been Samwell who gartered the connection in the first place during his time at Oldtown.

Ignoring the looks of terror in their eyes as they gazed upon wolf and dragon, but said little else. “In time they shall get used to the sight of dragon’s wandering the sky once more” he refused to lock them away. He also remembered then that he said out his cousin Arya on a mission to hunt down other dragon egg’s so they wouldn’t be used against house Targaryen.

“Spoken like a true king, she would be proud” Tyrion stated happily that he so far followed his advice for once without questions or changes.

“If that is what he wants to think that let him” purred the voice darkly, “He thinks we are the puppet who dances to his tune when in reality we control all the pieces, and shall win this game.”

“No, she’ll be proud when I’ve rebuilt Westeros into the world we wanted. I shall break the wheel and our daughter will ascent the throne to rule this new world I’ve built, a better world” he stated with great convention.

“One more thing we shall need to make it look like the faith is the instigator for our battle. I take it you know what I want without me even needing to say it” he stated coldly.

“A devious plan I’ll hire the perfect mummers to make it look just right as our envoy’s and send them out for a request for a parlay. Only to be attacked and return covered in blood screaming they had been attacked by knight’s who cut through the paper baring a sworn word of compromise” mused Tyrion quietly next to him.

Ignoring this he looked down at his silent daughter who had now started to become moody for being taken away from her life back at Dragonstone for too long. Knowing what was to come next, the fiery temper she already possessed unleashed upon him, “Come.”

Tyrion who imparted wisely, “Tomorrow’s the coronation, I shall start work immediately on this when we return, and the location is the trident. As well as we need to discuss who shall be the queen of Westeros, and you must make concessions to Dorne.”

When hearing the words the trident, he whisper darkness flaming in his eyes “Where it began, and it shall end.” How the realm began in chaos for the actions of that day so many moons ago.

Where an arrogant prince who thought he could make off with a noble girl without consequences, spurning his wife and living children. Only to have the realm erupt in vicious rebellion when lords where murdered in dishonor. That was were the same prince ended up with a hammer to the chest and leaving behind Westeros with a king who drank and whored his way into an early grave and leaving behind a realm that was about to see worse than anything Mad King Aerys or the usurper could have ever done.

“As for ideas I have about a queen I was thinking possibly from a Dornish house. Or maybe of the other six kingdom’s, possibly Essos.”

Stiffening up he said in a dark tone, “I thought I told you I didn’t wish to have a queen. None can replace what should have been Daenerys.”

“I know but a king cannot run a kingdom much less the empire that she built without a queen” Insisted Tyrion quite passionately.

Only to fall silent when thrown a sharp glare, having enough sense to not push the subject any further today, “Very well, we shall speak on it later.”

Climbing atop the outstretched Rhaegal whose wings spanned outward mightily. After he placed ghost inside a makeshift basket on one side, Tyrion was placed in the opposite. Smoothly tightening his hold on his little girl protectively as the fierce Rhaegal slowly rose into the bright blue sky.

“Tomorrow after the coronation I shall meet with our general’s to begin an outline for the battle, thought with what we’ve planned that will merely be a façade.” Gliding through the cloud filled sky watchful of the work below.

“In reality all those who were allies and foes alike shall be gathered to witness my field of fire, and should they think of betrayal they shall remember that day” the voice inside his purred with satisfaction.

“Before we left this morning I sent letters of instruction” quipped Tyrion whose face was scarred as his own from the battles they had endured over the years.

“Excellent, when I fly off into battle you know what to do. Nothing must happen to my child” allowing his voice to leak out the dark promise to come if so much as a hair was out of place.

“And nothing shall for everything will go to plan” stated Tyrion bluntly.

Silence filled the air as they headed back to Dragonstone. This allowed his mind to go back to that shadowy place where darkness and melancholic ruled his heart. Though the bright laughter of Rhaenys seconds later brought him out of it. Glancing to see purple eyes looking around amazement as small hands tried to grab one of the clouds in the sky.

Seeing such innocence soothed the madness in his soul even for a second especially with the horror he was about to bring, “Papa are we going home?”

“Yes, my little dragon we are” he said simply glancing below seeing the charred remains of the city one last time today, “I’ll build you that home by picking up the pieces of this shattered realm.”


End file.
